lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lego Spongebob Squarepants: World's Greatest Jellyfish Catcher Transcript
Prologue: Jellyfish Fields/Spongebob and Gary's house Spongebob (Lego mini figure) is catching all of the jellyfish (Lego accessories)………..and he wins blue tickets to Glove World…….and goes back home to tell Gary about it. Spongebob (Lego mini figure): “Look what I won for being the world’s greatest jellyfish catcher, Gary……….blue tickets to Glove World!” Gary (Lego accessory): “Meow……..” Spongebob (Lego mini figure) walks around to tell everybody in Bikini Bottom about it……….. Spongebob (Lego mini figure): “Look, everybody………..I won blue tickets to Glove World for being the world’s greatest jellyfish catcher!” Sandy (Lego mini figure): “That’s great news, Spongebob………..” Patrick (Lego mini figure): “Oh boy…….now you can enter Glove World.” Spongebob (Lego mini figure): “Well……..I’m off to work……….see you later.” Spongebob (Lego mini figure) sets off to work at the Krusty Krab (Lego structure)………… Scene 1: The Krusty Krab (Lego Structure) Spongebob (Lego mini figure) walks around over to Leroy (Lego mini figure) and Jake (Lego mini figure)……… Click Spongebob (Lego mini figure): “Hi there, Jake…….hi there, Leroy…….what’s going on around here?” Jake (Lego mini figure): “What are my brother and I gonna do to get some service around here?” Click Spongebob (Lego mini figure): “I’m terribly sorry……..was there a problem with your orders?” Leroy (Lego mini figure): “We haven’t even been served yet………what’s the big hold up?” Click Spongebob (Lego mini figure): “I’m terribly sorry, kind sirs……..what did you 2 order again?” Jake (Lego mini figure): “The # 27 for me……..and the # 38 for Leroy………and we’re starving to death.” Spongebob (Lego mini figure): “I’ll fix your orders right up, kind sirs.” Click Spongebob (Lego mini figure): “Guess who’s going to Glove World?” Leroy (Lego mini figure): “Sounds great……..we just came back from that place…….it was a lot of fun and excitement.” Spongebob (Lego mini figure): “Oh………..well………..then maybe you guys can help me……I’m trying to find out how to get over there…………do you know another way?” Jake (Lego mini figure): “Yes, please……..but ask us nicely.” Click Spongebob (Lego mini figure): “Alright………could you tell me how to get to Glove World, please?” Leroy (Lego mini figure): “No way……we’re not gonna tell you.” Spongebob (Lego mini figure): “Why not?” Jake (Lego mini figure): “‘Cause we’re starving to death…….fix us the # 27 for me and the # 38 for Leroy……..and maybe we’ll tell you.” Click Spongebob (Lego mini figure): “Well, I gotta go………see you later.” Click Spongebob (Lego mini figure) picks up 2 dirty plates (Lego accessories)……….. Spongebob (Lego mini figure): “I better wash those plates right before putting them on 1of those trays and giving them to somebody.” Spongebob (Lego mini figure) walks around over to the salad bar………and picks up the American cheese, green lettuce, tomato and red onion combinations……and places them in the inventory………then walks around over to the kelp fry station……..prepares the kelp fries and puts them in the inventory as well……..then he walks around over to the kitchen. Click Spongebob (Lego mini figure): “That’s my boating school teacher, Mrs. Puff…….she’s so beautiful and intelligent.” Click Spongebob (Lego mini figure): “That’s my signed autograph poster of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy…….aren’t the dreamy?” Spongebob (Lego mini figure) picks up the 2 plain patties (Lego accessories)…….and places it in the inventory with the other items as well too. Spongebob (Lego mini figure) walks around over to the sink (Lego structure) and cleans the dirty plate (Lego accessory) and places the clean plate back into the inventory. Spongebob (Lego mini figure) places the American cheese, lettuce, tomato and red onion combinations on the 2 plain patties (Lego accessories) and they become 2 Krabby patties (Lego accessories) and puts them on the 2 plates and red try (Lego accessories). Spongebob (Lego mini figure) walks around back over to Jake (Lego mini figure) and Leroy (Lego mini figure) with their orders. Spongebob (Lego mini figure): “Here you go, kind sirs…….just what you ordered……..now can you guys tell me how to get to Glove World?” Jake (Lego mini figure): “Yes……..of course.” Spongebob (Lego mini figure): “Uh……….well……..how can I get to that place?” Leroy (Lego mini figure): “There’s a bus stop down town where you can catch a bus to Glove World every single day……..now leave us alone……..we’re eating here.” Spongebob (Lego mini figure) walks away from the now eating customers (Lego mini figures) and begins his journey to Down Town Bikini Bottom (Lego version). Close up of the map……… Click Scene 2: Down Town Bikini Bottom (Lego version) Spongebob (Lego mini figure): “Wow……….this must be Down Town Bikini Bottom.” Spongebob (Lego mini figure) walks around over to the bus stop where Patrick (Lego mini figure) is waiting. Click Spongebob (Lego mini figure): “Hey, Patrick, where did you get that nice camera?” Patrick (Lego mini figure): “I won 1st place at the annual Bikini Bottom pie eating contest……..and this was the prize.” Click Spongebob (Lego mini figure): “Wow, Patrick…….you won a pie eating contest?” Patrick (Lego mini figure): “Well……..I was the only crazy contestant…………but the judges said I ate 5 of them.” Click Spongebob (Lego mini figure): “Hey, Patrick…….you wouldn’t happen to have any bus tokens, would you?” Patrick (Lego mini figure): “Uh…….no, Spongebob…….I don’t got any……..what are we gonna do about it?” Click Spongebob (Lego mini figure): “Don’t worry about it, Patrick………I’ll find us an entire bunch somehow.” Patrick (Lego mini figure): “Great idea, Spongebob………I’ll save our place in line.” Spongebob (Lego mini figure): “Uh……..yeah…….alright.” Click Spongebob (Lego mini figure): “I’m slumped, Patrick…….do you know where I could find some bus tokens?” Patrick (Lego mini figure): “Well……just buy them.” Spongebob (Lego mini figure): “Come on, Patrick……you know we don’t got enough cash.” Patrick (Lego mini figure): “Oh……well……..then…….just go find some buried treasure around here.” Spongebob (Lego mini figure): “Buried treasure? how am I supposed to find buried treasure around here?” Patrick (Lego Mini Figure): “Well I heard that the Flying Dutchman buried some treasure near Goo Lagoon………maybe you can speak to somebody over there.” Spongebob (Lego mini figure): “Hmm……..well…….it sounds like a big long shot………but I might as well give it a good try.” Click Spongebob (Lego mini figure): “Hey, Patrick……I like your blue cap.” Patrick (Lego mini figure): “Yeah right……it’s the most perfect style……..I’m keeping it alive.” Spongebob (Lego mini figure): “I’ll be right back, Patrick……” Patrick (Lego mini figure): “I’ll be right over here……..” Click Another close up of the map………. Click Scene 3: Goo Lagoon/Mussel Beach Spongebob (Lego mini figure): “Wow……..Goo Lagoon………there’s nothing like being at the ocean………except for being under the ocean.” Spongebob (Lego mini figure) walks around over to Mussel Beach where Larry (Lego mini figure) is doing his workout moves.” Click Spongebob (Lego mini figure): “Hi there, Larry…….” Larry (Lego mini figure): “Oh hi there, Spongebob…….” Click Spongebob (Lego mini figure): “What are you doing?” Larry (Lego mini figure): “I’m working on my biceps………they’re the most important muscle group for impressing the women………you should try it sometime soon, Skinny-Bob Square-Panties.” Click Spongebob (Lego mini figure): “Hey, Larry………are those your beach toys over there?” Larry (Lego mini figure): “Of course……….those are mine……Ol’ Shovely and Mr. Pail.” Spongebob (Lego mini figure): “Do you think I can borrow them?” Larry (Lego mini figure): “No way, Spongebob…….I like that shovel……..and that pail…….I’m getting all teary eyed just thinking about them.” Spongebob (Lego mini figure): “Wow……..look over there……..a mermaid…….and she’s looking at you.” Larry (Lego mini figure): “Oh………..good thing I didn’t cheat off my diet.” Larry (Lego mini figure): “Where? hey………there’s no mermaid around here.” Spongebob (Lego mini figure): “Hey, Larry……..what would I do to get big and strong just like you?” Larry (Lego mini figure): “Well, Spongebob………it’s not that easy……….1st of all…….you gotta wake up every single morning at 3 AM and go for a 10 mile run around.” Spongebob (Lego mini figure): “Alright…………” Larry (Lego mini figure): “Then you gotta do 5 sets of exercises isolating every single muscle group………10 repetitions total……..that’s gonna hurt.” Spongebob (Lego mini figure): “Sounds awesome……..” Larry (Lego mini figure): “And finally………you gotta quit eating those fatty sugary kelp bars.” Spongebob (Lego mini figure): “What?!? that’s insane…….forget about it!” Larry (Lego mini figure): “You see, Spongebob? it takes some discipline.” Click Spongebob (Lego mini figure): “No kelp bars, right? don’t you ever get tempted to cheat off on your diet?” Larry (Lego mini figure): “No……..the only thing I really miss are my grandmother’s homemade undersea pies……..wow……I sure wish I could eat 1 of those.” Spongebob (Lego mini figure): “Well, Larry……I better get going right now…….so don’t pull 1 single muscle.” Spongebob (Lego mini figure): “Goodbye, Spongebob…….try to break a good sweat 1ce in a while.” Click Another close up of the map……… Click Scene 4: Grandma Squarepants' house (Lego structure) Spongebob (Lego mini figure) enters Grandma Squarepants’ house (Lego structure). Cut Scene Mr. Krabs (Lego mini figure) is walking around over to the Barg N Mart (Lego structure)............. Narrator: Aaaaaaaaah……..our dearest friend, Mr. Krabs, makes his way to ze local Barg N Mart…………just to make a little extra money on ze side. Narrator: He is such a credit card…….he makes me laugh so hard…….ha, ha.” Cut back to Spongebob (Lego mini figure) inside Grandma Squarepants’ house (Lego structure)………… Click Spongebob (Lego mini figure): “Wow……..Grandma’s got a real good baby picture of me up on that wall.” Spongebob (Lego mini figure) walks around over to the kitchen where Grandma Squarepants is baking an urchin chip pie (Lego accessory). Click Spongebob (Lego mini figure): “Hi there, Grandma…….it’s me, your most favorite grandson.” Grandma Squarepants (Lego mini figure): “Oh, Patrick……..is that really you? what a good surprise.” Spongebob (Lego mini figure): “Patrick? no, Grandma……it’s me, Spongebob, remember? Patrick is my best friend forever.” Click Grandma Squarepants (Lego mini figure): “Oh……sorry……my mistake.” Spongebob (Lego mini figure): “So, Grandma……..how’s your day been?” Grandma Squarepants (Lego mini figure): “Oh…….it’s so much nicer…….now that my Spongebob has come to visit me.” Click Spongebob (Lego mini figure): “It sure is, Grandma……….it sure is.” Spongebob (Lego mini figure): “What are you baking in the oven, Grandma?” Grandma Squarepants (Lego mini figure): “It’s your most favorite…….urchin chip pie…….but I just ran outta urchin chips…….I’m terribly sorry, Spongebob.” Spongebob (Lego mini figure): “Well…….I can run over to the Barg N Mart and get you some urchin chips.” Grandma Squarepants (Lego mini figure): “Oh don’t bother with that, dear……I’ll just feed them to the scallops later.” Spongebob (Lego mini figure): “AAAAAAAAAAAAH!” Spongebob (Lego mini figure): “No, no, no, no, no…….really…….it’s no trouble, Grandma.” Grandma Squarepants (Lego mini figure): “Well…….if you’re absolutely sure……just promise me you’ll be more careful.” Spongebob (Lego mini figure): “I will……..thanks, Grandma.” Click Spongebob (Lego mini figure): “Guess what, Grandma? I won tickets to go over to Glove World for being the world’s greatest jellyfish catcher.” Grandma Squarepants (Lego mini figure): “Oh, Spongebob……….I knew you would turn into a good brave little grownup………I’m so proud of you.” Click Spongebob (Lego mini figure): “I gotta get going right now, Grandma……..but I’ll come back later to see you soon.” Grandma Squarepants (Lego mini figure): “Alright, Spongebob…….be very careful.” Click Another close up of the map………. Click Scene 5: The Barg N Mart (Lego structure) Spongebob (Lego mini figure) walks around inside and speaks to James, the cashier (Lego mini figure). Click Spongebob (Lego mini figure): “Hi there, James……..” James (Lego mini figure): “Hi there, Spongebob……..welcome to the Barg N Mart.” Click Spongebob (Lego mini figure): “Do you carry any urchin chips?” James (Lego mini figure): “Urchin chips? we sure do……..yes.” Spongebob (Lego mini figure): “How much do they cost?” James (Lego mini figure): “I don’t know….......$23.00.” Spongebob (Lego mini figure): “Oh……..well……..I don’t got any cash.” James (Lego mini figure): “Really? I never would’ve guessed that…….oh well…….no urchin chips for you anyway.” Spongebob (Lego mini figure): “But I really need those urchin chips……….is there anything I can do to get them?” James (Lego mini figure): “Hmm………..I’ll tell you what………if you wash my boat mobile for me…..I’ll pay for your urchin chips.” Spongebob (Lego mini figure): “Well………..I guess it sounds fair………..but where’s your boat mobile parked?” James (Lego mini figure): “It’s right out front……..oh…….and don’t forget to wash the white walls.” Spongebob (Lego mini figure): “Alright, sure…….no problem.” Spongebob (Lego mini figure) walks around outside the Barg N Mart and stops by James’s boat mobile (Lego mover). Click Spongebob (Lego mini figure) washes James’s boat mobile (Lego mover)……… Spongebob (Lego mini figure): “Behold………the amazing Mr. Absorbency!” Spongebob (Lego mini figure) walks around back inside the Barg N Mart……….. Click Spongebob (Lego mini figure): “All done, James………it’s all sparkly and clean.” James (Lego mini figure): “Good……..you’re alright………go grab yourself some urchin chips……..they’re in the back aisle.” Spongebob (Lego mini figure) walks around over to Mr. Krabs (Lego mini figure) where he finds a container of cooking oil (Lego accessory). Spongebob (Lego mini figure): “Hey, Mr. Krabs……..can I borrow this container of cooking oil?” Mr. Krabs (Lego mini figure): “Take it, Spongebob………me own daughter, Pearl convinced me to switch over to some new low fat old type substance………you just spray it on……now who would’ve thought about it?” Spongebob (Lego mini figure) walks around over to the back aisle and finds the bag of urchin chips (Lego accessories)………then puts them in the inventory. Click Another close up of the map………. Click Scene 6: Back at Grandma Squarepants' house (Lego structure) Spongebob (Lego mini figure) walks around back over to Grandma Squarepants (Lego mini figure)……… Click Spongebob (Lego mini figure): “Hi there, Grandma…….I’m back.” Grandma Squarepants (Lego mini figure): “Spongebob, seeing you always makes me smile on the outside.” Click Spongebob (Lego mini figure): “I bought the urchin chips…….” Grandma Squarepants (Lego mini figure): “That’s wonderful, Spongebob……..this pie is so plain without them.” Spongebob (Lego mini figure) places the urchin chips (Lego accessories) into the plain pie (Lego accessory)…….and it becomes an urchin chip pie (Lego accessory)………..then he puts the urchin chip pie into the inventory. Click Another close up of the map…….. Click Scene 7: Back at Goo Lagoon/Mussel Beach (Lego structure) Spongebob (Lego mini figure) walks around back over to Larry (Lego mini figure)………and sets down the urchin chip pie (Lego accessory) right in front of them. Spongebob (Lego mini figure): “Look, Larry…….it’s urchin chip pie………you’re absolute favorite.” Larry (Lego mini figure): “Spongebob, I can’t eat that……..I’m not allowed……my fitness trainer would be fed up with me.” Spongebob (Lego mini figure): “Oh……..there’s nothing like Grandma’s homemade undersea pie………still warm from the toaster oven.” Larry (Lego mini figure): “I’m on a diet, Spongebob……..I can’t eat that……..uh………alright…….let me have it.” Larry (Lego mini figure) begins eating the urchin chip pie (Lego accessory)……. Larry (Lego mini figure): “Look at what you did to me………I got love handles………I can’t speak to you right now………I gotta take a jog down the beach.” Spongebob (Lego mini figure) picks up the shovel and pail (Lego accessories) and places them into the inventory. Spongebob (Lego mini figure) walks around over to the sand castle entrance…….and enters Roger’s (Lego mini figure) organic tanning salon. Spongebob (Lego mini figure) walks around over to Dame Mackerel (Lego mini figure). Click Spongebob (Lego mini figure): “Hi there, nice lady………” Dame Mackerel (Lego mini figure): “Well……..hello there, laddy.” Click Spongebob (Lego mini figure): “Why are you standing out here in the shade? it’s a beautiful sun shiny day.” Dame Mackerel (Lego mini figure): “Well……..I got sensitive skin……..it’s very delicate………..but it’s a beautiful sun shiny day indeed.” Click Spongebob (Lego mini figure): “Wow……..you sure do speak hilarious……..where are you from?” Dame Mackerel (Lego mini figure): “I’m from the English Channel………it’s a beautiful place………..you would like it……..I’m quite sure……..the water is so much warmer here in the Pacific………but you know what they say………..it’s not the heat that gets to you……it’s the salinity.” Spongebob (Lego mini figure): “Yeah right………..so what brings you here to Bikini Bottom?” Dame Mackerel (Lego mini figure): “The beautiful beaches……..the lovely towns fish………….and the legends of buried pirates’ treasure……..I find it all so quaint……..but…….oh…….the heat is overwhelming.” Click Spongebob (Lego mini figure): “Did you just say ‘buried treasure’? what kind of buried treasure?” Dame Mackerel (Lego mini figure): “Why………the Flying Dutchman’s buried treasure of course……..legend tells it that the Flying Dutchman has buried his most precious treasures on the shores of Goo Lagoon………I suppose it’s somewhere along this very beach.” Click Spongebob (Lego mini figure): “Where did you say that buried treasure was again?” Dame Mackerel (Lego mini figure): “From what I was told……….I suppose it’s somewhere along this very beach.” Spongebob (Lego mini figure): “Well……..I guess I should be going…….it was nice speaking to you……..tally-ho.” Dame Mackerel (Lego mini figure): “Indeed…….I really enjoyed our banter…….ta-ta.” Spongebob (Lego mini figure) walks around over to the center……. Spongebob (Lego mini figure): “Hey…….it’s not just a tanning salon…….it’s a beach.” Spongebob (Lego mini figure) walks around over to Roger (Lego mini figure) who is soaking up the sun rays……….. Click Spongebob (Lego mini figure): “Hi there, Roger……..” Roger (Lego mini figure): “Right back at you, dude………” Click Spongebob (Lego mini figure): “Wow……..you sure look tan.” Roger (Lego mini figure): “Yeah right………..I certainly am………but what else would you expect, dude? I own this salon………I must set a good example for all of my beach party friends around here.” Click Spongebob (Lego mini figure): “Salon? what kind of salon? isn’t this a beach?” Roger (Lego mini figure): “No……..well……uh………it’s more than just a beach…….it’s a holistic and organic tanning experience, dude……..we don’t just tan your skin…………we tan your soul.” Spongebob (Lego mini figure): “I’m not quite sure if I wanna get my soul tanned.” Roger (Lego mini figure): “Just looking at you………..I can tell you really need to get your soul into the sunlight more often……..it’s very pale and spotty……….I think it’s breaking out in a rash, dude.” Click Spongebob (Lego mini figure): “My soul’s got a rash?!?” Roger (Lego Mini figure): “Yeah right……..it’s all icky…….gross, dude………really gross.” Click Spongebob (Lego mini figure): “Can I borrow your suntan lotion? I don’t think it’s working for you.” Roger (Lego mini figure): “That’s because I don’t use it anymore………….I just reached the limits of natural tanning………..the so called Hamilton horizon………I don’t need to block any of the sun’s rays……….if anything……..I need to amplify them.” Spongebob (Lego mini figure): “Amplify the sunlight…………Chuckles why don’t you just cover yourself in some cooking oil?” Roger (Lego mini figure): “Hey……….that’s not a bad idea……….do you think you could get me some? I’ll trade you this suntan lotion for it.” Spongebob (Lego mini figure): “Then it’s a deal………….” Spongebob (Lego mini figure): “Oh well……..I’ll just leave you to your frying.” Roger (Lego mini figure): “Thanks, dude……..later.” Spongebob (Lego mini figure) gets the cooking oil (Lego accessory) outta the inventory………..and gives it to Roger (Lego mini figure). Spongebob (Lego mini figure): “Here you go, Roger……..1 container of cooking oil as per your request.” Roger (Lego mini figure): “Alright, dude………this is gonna be awesome……………very soon……..I’ll be nice and flaky.” Spongebob (Lego mini figure): “Don’t be too hard on yourself……..I think you’re flaky enough already………..so can I have the suntan lotion right now?” Roger (Lego mini figure): “Why sure, dude…….here you go……now leave me alone……..I got some broiling to do.” Spongebob (Lego mini figure): “Wow………fish that cook themselves…….what’ll they think about next?” Spongebob (Lego mini figure) picks up the suntan lotion (Lego accessory)…….and places it in the inventory. Spongebob (Lego mini figure) walks around over to the Flying Dutchman’s ghost pirate ship (Lego structure)……….and digs up a treasure chest (Lego accessory) with the black shovel (Lego accessory). Spongebob (Lego mini figure): “Wow…………I finally found it!” Spongebob (Lego mini figure) opens the treasure chest (Lego accessory)……..and finds a lot of bus tokens (Lego accessories)……which goes right into the inventory. Spongebob (Lego mini figure): “A treasure chest full of………bus tokens? oh well………I gotta take a few of them for later.” Spongebob (Lego mini figure) walks around back over to Dame Mackerel (Lego mini figure)…………and gives her the suntan lotion (Lego accessory). Spongebob (Lego mini figure): “Here you go, nice lady……..this suntan lotion is industrial strength………SPF 600.” Dame Mackerel (Lego mini figure): “Why thank you, kind sir…….so gallant…….you can now borrow my parasol.” Spongebob (Lego mini figure): “Oh……..well…….actually…….I wanted to borrow your umbrella.” Dame Mackerel (Lego mini figure): “Tee hee……..you tickle my funny bone so much……..alright…….here’s your…….Throat umbrella…….use it in good health……..cheerio.” Spongebob (Lego mini figure): “Thanks, nice lady…………” The umbrella (Lego accessory) goes right into the inventory…….. Click Another close up of the map……… Click Scene 8: Back at Down Town Bikini Bottom (Lego version) Spongebob (Lego mini figure) walks around back over to Patrick (Lego mini figure)………and gives him a bus token (Lego accessory). Spongebob (Lego mini figure): “Here’s a bus token for you, Patrick……..” Patrick (Lego mini figure): “Thanks, Spongebob………gosh…….I wonder where that bus driver, Tom could be.” Tom (Lego mini figure) walks around outta the men’s restroom (Lego structure). Tom (Lego mini figure): “Whoa……boy……..I knew I shouldn’t have eaten those undersea beef and baked bean tacos for lunch.” Spongebob (Lego mini figure) walks around over to Tom (Lego mini figure)……… Click Spongebob (Lego mini figure): “Hi there, Tom………..” Tom (Lego mini figure): “Hi there, Spongebob………..” Click Spongebob (Lego mini figure): “Where does the bus from here go?” Tom (Lego mini figure): “The bus goes over to the wacky wilderness…….home to the wonderful Glove World………where cheerfulness and rowdiness are the beef and potatoes of a festive diet of fun and excitement.” Click Spongebob (Lego mini figure): “Alright……..a diet of fun and excitement.” Tom (Lego mini figure): “I would like to say yes………but unfortunately……..we’re not going anywhere in this weather.” Spongebob (Lego mini figure): “What are you speaking about? it’s a beautiful afternoon.” Tom (Lego mini figure): “You would like to believe that, wouldn’t you? but look…….over there………that cloud is just waiting for me…….what if we get caught out in the rainstorm? I don’t got an umbrella………no thanks…….I think I’m just gonna stay here.” Spongebob (Lego mini figure): “Hmm………if I get you an umbrella……..then will you take us to Glove World?” Tom (Lego mini figure): “I think so……” Click Spongebob (Lego mini figure): “So……….where’s the bus?” Tom (Lego mini figure): “It’s getting washed…………I’ll get it when or if we ever leave.” Spongebob (Lego mini figure): “I gotta go right now…….” Tom (Lego mini figure): “Alright……see you later.” Spongebob (Lego mini figure) gives the blue umbrella (Lego accessory) to Tom (Lego mini figure)……… Spongebob (Lego mini figure): “Here’s an umbrella for you, Tom…….can we leave right now?” Tom (Lego mini figure): “A rainstorm is picking up from here………can’t you feel the upcoming storm? I don’t know if it’s safe………and besides……that’s a parasol.” Spongebob (Lego mini figure): “Oh please……..I just gotta get to Glove World………I just gotta!” Tom (Lego mini figure): “Well……..alright…….but don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Spongebob (Lego mini figure): “Yahoo………Glove World……..here we come!” Tom (Lego mini figure): “I got a bad feeling about this……….” Another cut scene occurs…………. Spongebob (Lego mini figure) and Patrick (Lego mini figure) get on the bus (Lego structure)………..and begin joking around. Tom (Lego mini figure): “Hey, you…….don’t make me come over there!” Tom (Lego mini figure) puts a stop to their joking around…….and they end up at Rock Bottom due to the rainstorm. Chapter 2: Hitting Rock Bottom Category:Transcripts Category:Game Scripts